Dia-a-dia de casal
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Todos os dias vivemos pequenas situações que nem sempre paramos pra pensar direito. Muitas delas são bobas, engraçadas, confusas, estranhas, ou simplesmente divertidas, mas ainda sim são especiais, afinal o amor da sua vida estava presente, voce ja sabendo disso ou não.
1. Paixão por sorvete, amor por verde

Harry e Mione estavam sentados na cozinha no meio da noite tomando sorvete de chocolate direto no pote.  
\- A paixão da minha vida é sorvete de chocolate - fala Mione dando uma colherada.

\- Eu pensei que a paixão da sua vida fosse seu namorado! - fala Harry olhando a garota à sua frente, vestindo apenas a sua camisa, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Meu namorado é o amor da minha vida - declara Mione olhando o namorado só de cueca a sua frente.

\- Agora estou confuso, quem é mais importante, eu ou o sorvete? - pergunta Harry confuso.  
\- Você com certeza, afinal você é o amor da minha vida e o sorvete apenas minha maior paixão - tenta explicar Mione.  
\- Ainda não entendi - fala Harry, ao que Mione revira os olhos.  
\- O que sinto por você é amor Harry. Seus olhos verdes são o que mais amo em você. Eles me fascinam pois são as janelas da sua alma. Sinto saudades sem você ter ido. Fico triste quando você está triste. Nossos corpos parecem encaixar perfeitamente quando nos abraçamos. Seu sorriso ilumina até meus dias mais escuros. Me sinto segura com você e parece que sou capaz de tudo. E todos os dias meu último pensamento antes de dormir é você. Para mim, isso é o amor. Já paixão, do grego, quer dizer dor. E o sorvete é o melhor remédio para dor.  
\- Eu te amo, Mione - Harry declara apaixonado. - Mas, segundo sua explicação, se estamos tomando sorvete quer dizer que você esta com dor. Posso saber qual é essa dor? - pergunta Harry.  
\- A dor de ter um balcão entre você e eu - responde Mione insinuante.  
\- Não seja por isso - fala Harry que prontamente se levanta e, pegando a morena, sua morena, em seus braços, se dirige para seu quarto novamente.

O sorvete ficou esquecido e o casal de morenos se amou a noite toda.

Fim


	2. Minha namorada caiu do céu

Gina estava sobrevoando o campo de quadribol quando uma chuva forte começou. Um raio atingiu sua vassoura e a quebrou. Ela começou a perder altitude e com o vento, quando estava a poucos metros do chão, os restos de sua vassoura foram arremessados para longe. Ela fechou os olhos preparando-se para a queda iminente. Mas então ela sentiu algo macio, mas firme, a segurar. Alguma coisa havia impedido ela de se arrebentar no chão. Foi então que criou coragem e abriu os olhos. E o que viu fez seu coração disparar.

\- Voce caiu do céu? - fala o loiro que a segurava com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.  
\- Eu caí do céu... é... eu caí - repete Gina em confusão.  
\- Quebrou a vassoura? - pergunta Draco.  
\- Sim - fala Gina, hipnotizada pelo sorriso dele.  
\- Então, bruxinha, ainda bem que eu estava aqui - fala Draco a encarando.  
\- Sim - Gina responde então roubando um beijo apaixonado do loiro.  
\- Sabe, acho que em toda Hogwarts eu sou o único cuja namorada caiu do céu - fala Draco sorrindo ao final do beijo.  
\- Eu sou sua namorada, então? - pergunta Gina, surpresa.  
\- Eu acho que sim, afinal já estamos ficando ha tempos e eu quero oficializar logo isso - fala Draco. - Então, aceita?  
\- Eu aceito, Draco - fala Gina e Draco lhe da um beijo então.

E quando Hogwarts finalmente ficou sabendo que um Malfoy estava namorando uma Weasley, a única coisa que eles respondiam quando perguntados como havia acontecido era que ela havia caído do céu. E se alguém resolvesse brincar com isso perguntando se ela havia quebrado a vassoura, eles simplesmente confirmavam, afinal, Gina é um verdadeira bruxa.

Fim


	3. O amor ataca a razão

Harry havia acabado de entrar no apartamento em que mora junto a sua amada esposa quando esta se atira em seus braços. Sem importar-se com qualquer coisa, ela o beija profundamente. Os dois vão se encaminhando pro sofá as tropeços. Quando chegaram a ele, os amassos tomaram um rumo sem volta e igual sempre acontecia com eles, os dois se entregaram ao desejo e se amaram.

Pouco depois de cair exausto e satisfeito, Harry começa a sentir um cheiro estranho.

\- Mione, ta sentindo o cheiro de alguma coisa queimando? - Pergunta Harry a sua morena

A morena se levanta imediatamente, veste a camisa de Harry e sai correndo para a cozinha, onde pega um pano, e abre o forno. Sua carne assada havia virado carvão. Seu arroz havia queimado após toda a água ter secado e a panela já possuía o cabo derretido.

\- Acho que nosso jantar queimou - Fala Mione vendo seu moreno vir até ela usando apenas a cueca que ela havia arrancado dele momentos antes.

\- Olha o lado bom, pelo menos a entrada você já aproveitou - Brinca Harry sorrindo malicioso

\- Não tem graça Harry, eu queria ter feito algo especial para nós, mas quando eu te vi entrando perdi a razão. Um desejo enorme tomou conta de mim. - Explica Mione - Queria comemorar que você esta de volta após um mês longe, mas como sempre, quando você chega perto, eu dou pane e perco minha razão.

\- Gostei de ouvir isso. - Fala a olhando com segundas intenções ao que ela o chama de convencido - E se quer saber, não me importo do jantar queimar. Foi por uma ótima causa. Quanto a comida, o que acha de pedirmos uma pizza? - Pergunta rindo

\- Acho que é o jeito - Concorda Mione

Então os dois sentam no sofá e Harry pede uma pizza. Afinal o jantar já era e tudo porque o amor é a mais forte das paixões, porque ataca ao mesmo tempo a cabeça, o coração e o corpo. E Mione é completamente apaixonada pelo seu marido. Assim como Harry é por sua esposa.

**Fim**


	4. Onde há fumaça, há fogo

Harry e Mione estavam trocando alguns beijos leves na sacada do apartamento de Rony e Luna, estes casados ha mais de um ano, quando Draco e Gina finalmente chegaram. Os morenos entraram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Era assim, desde que havia terminado Hogwarts os amigos se reuniam na casa de algum deles toda sexta-feira para passarem um tempo juntos. Naquela noite, os seis estavam se refugiando da festa anual do ministério para comemorar a derrota de Voldemort. Draco e Gina haviam chegado discutindo como sempre.

\- Ruiva esquentada, você só pode adorar me tirar do sério - Fala Draco bravo

\- Loiro azedo, você é que não sabe usar uma polissuco direito - Acusa Gina

\- Eu? Tem certeza? Que eu saiba quem colocou um certo ingrediente errado na poção não fui eu. - Devolve Draco

\- E agora a culpa é minha de você acreditar em tudo que digo? - Pergunta Gina rindo

\- Vocês poderiam parar um pouco de se acusarem e explicarem o que aconteceu? - Pede Rony logo após eles terem entrado em sua casa e a briga continuar.

\- Essa sua adorada irmã me deu um pelo de cachorro como sendo o fio de cabelo do cara que eu deveria ter me transformado. - Nesse momento Rony e Harry começam a gargalhar imaginando o que aconteceu a Draco, pois já haviam visto as consequências de se ministrar essa poção erroneamente com Mione durante o segundo ano

\- Eu vou pegar uma cerveja - Fala Draco se dirigindo pra cozinha

\- Trás uma pra mim também Doninha? - Pede Gina

\- Vem buscar ruiva esquentada - Fala Draco

Gina então se levanta e vai até a cozinha. Os morenos então comentaram a demora dos amigos, ainda mais porque estava muito silencioso para a dupla mais explosiva de todos os tempos. De repente o alarme de incêndio dispara. Rony e Harry saem correndo para cozinha seguidos por seus amores. Gina estava sentada sobre a pia, com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura do loiro que a beijava apaixonadamente sem importar-se com os sprinklers disparando e molhando toda cozinha, ou com a mesa que jazia queimada pela vela que fora derrubada quando Draco não resistiu e beijou sua Ruiva com extrema paixão, ou para a toalha que acabou queimada pelo fogo que aquele beijo ganhou, ou para a fumaça que foi produzida pelo pano queimada, não ligavam nem mesmo para a água que os estava molhando para apagar o fogo e o alarme barulhento que disparava indicando o começo do incêndio. O que importava para o loiro azedo e para a ruiva esquentada era o fogo entre eles.

Fim


	5. Manha de cavalo, só o dono conhece

Mais um jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina estava acontecendo. Os artilheiros da Grifinória voavam rápidos, trocando a goles entre si. O goleiro fazia de tudo para defender seus aros. Os batedores rebatiam os balaços tentando acertar os artilheiros adversários. E Harry e Draco voavam atrás do pomo de ouro. Harry esticou o braço. Um balaço passa voando muito perto cima de sua cabeça. Draco da um tranco no moreno. Harry cai da vassoura quando se projetava para frente. Todos no campo silenciam com a queda do herói do mundo bruxo. Mione vai correndo para perto do amado. Madame Hooch e Dumbledore junto a Minerva também se aproximam. Harry então se vira e mostra o pomo de ouro grudado em sua barriga. Madame Hooch ri e termina o jogo dando a vitoria a Grifinória.

\- Você está bem Harry? - Pergunta Mione

\- Acho que não Mione - Fala Harry manhoso

\- Onde esta doendo? - Pergunta Mione doce

\- Aqui - Fala apontando a coxa ralada - Aqui - aponta a mão ralada - aqui - aponta a barriga ralada - aqui - aponta a bochecha ralada - aqui - aponta o queixo ralado - e aqui - fala apontando os lábios - O que você acha de dar um beijinhos para sarar? - Pergunta o moreno manhoso

\- Acho que o Sr esta ótimo Sr Potter - Fala Minerva repreendendo-o

\- Com toda certeza nosso Harry esta melhor do que nunca - Fala Dumbledore - Mas acho que ele não assume para ver se ganha alguns beijinhos da namorada - Brinca o diretor deixando os dois morenos vermelhos

\- Eu vou leva-lo para a enfermaria, isso sim professor - Fala Mione ignorando a brincadeira do diretor e ajudando Harry a levantar - Vamos logo Harry porque amanhã tem aula

\- Eu só preciso de alguns beijinhos seus para melhorar Mione - Sussurra Harry em seu ouvido

\- Eu sei, só que não vou te beijar aqui, na frente de todos - Fala Mione corada - Vamos logo para a enfermaria

Mione então sai fingindo ajudar Harry a andar, como se estivessem a se dirigirem para a enfermaria. No entanto, eles resolveram pegar um pequeno atalho que acabou por leva-los a sala precisa e lá Mione distribuiu beijos por todos os machucados de Harry, principalmente sobre aquele pequeno arranhão, que só poderia ser visto por um microscópio, nos lábios do moreno. Afinal, aquele menino que ela havia visto se tornar o homem da sua vida era com certeza o mais manhoso que conhecia.  
**  
Fim**


	6. Todo homem tem seu preço

Harry e Hermione estavam na sala do apartamento da morena discutindo.

\- Ora Harry, o que custa você me ajudar? - Pergunta Mione com a cara do gatinho de botas

\- Eu já disse que não Mione - Fala Harry

\- Mas por que? - Pergunta Mione

\- Eu me recuso a te ajudar a escolher uma lingerie para você sair com aquele medico engomadinho - Responde Harry emburrado

\- Mas por que Harry? - Pergunta Mione - O Will é um cara legal e eu to solteira a muito tempo, então quero chama-lo para sair e ver se rola algo sem compromisso - Fala Mione

\- Justamente por isso - Fala Harry - Odeio pensar nesse cara se aproveitando de você

\- Não sei por que você age assim Harry - Fala Mione - Eu sou sua amiga, mas ainda sou uma mulher. E só pra você saber, sou dona de minhas vontades e desejos.

\- Eu sei que você é uma mulher, Hermione - Fala Harry

\- As vezes não parece - Comenta Mione - O que eu tenho que fazer para você me ajudar a comprar algumas lingeries sensuais Harry?

\- O que eu quero você não poderia me dar Mione - Fala Harry

\- Eu te dou o que você quiser Harry - Fala Mione

\- Melhor deixar quieto - Fala Harry

\- Agora estou muitissimo curiosa para saber qual o desejo mais profundo do meu melhor amigo - Responde Mione acariciando o rosto de Harry

\- Já disse, é melhor deixar quieto - Fala Harry - Vamos jantar

\- Ta bom - Responde Mione e Harry virasse para ir para cozinha - Mas antes, me diga o que achou dessa lingerie - Pergunta Mione, que havia deixado o vestido que usava escorregar por seu corpo, no momento que Harry virasse para olha-la. Era uma lingerie branca de renda. Muito delicada e que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação de Harry

\- UAU - Responde Harry com o queixo caído - Você... você... você... esta... fantástica - Responde o moreno sentando-se para tentar esconder a imediata reação que seu corpo havia tido com aquela visão.

\- Me diga Harry, o que você deseja? - Pergunta a morena se aproximando do moreno que a observava hipnotizado.

\- Você - Responde Harry.

Mione então senta-se no colo de Harry e o beija com paixão. Os beijos evoluem para caricias. As caricias evoluem para amassos. E assim por diante.

Quando os dois atingiram o clímax, Harry se declara.

\- Eu te amo Mione

\- Eu também te amo Harry

E então os dois se deixam cair naquele limbo que o prazer os proporcionou.

Depois de se recuperarem, os dois estavam abraçados no sofá quando Mione finalmente pergunta

\- Então Harry, o que eu tenho que fazer para você aceitar me ajudar a comprar lingeries mais sexy? - Pergunta Mione

\- Ser minha - Responde Harry

\- Fechado. - Fala Mione beijando novamente o moreno

E finalmente Mione havia descoberto o que dar a Harry para que ele a ajudasse. Afinal, todo homem tem seu preço. E o preço de Harry é o amor que Mione tem por ele e que retribui o seu.

**Fim**


	7. Colocando a teoria em pratica

Mione estava deitada no sofá de seu apartamento, apenas de calcinha e camiseta, lendo quando a campainha tocou. Ela correu para atender a porta, mas como não estava esperando visitas e seu traje não era dos mais adequados, olhou pelo olho mágico e viu que do outro lado da porta era Harry. Abriu a porta e se deparou com o moreno de olhos verdes, com belos lírios nas mãos, a secando. Ele lhe entregou as flores e deu um leve selinho nela.

\- Vem Harry, entra - Falou Mione

\- Pelo visto você já estava indo dormir Mione - Fala o moreno

\- Ainda não amor - Responde Mione

\- Então estava lendo - Fala Harry vendo o livro sobre o sofá. Mione corre para o sofá e tenta esconder o livro - Por que essa pressa toda para esconder que estava estudando Mione?

\- Não estava exatamente estudando Harry - Fala Mione corada

\- Então... - Pergunta Harry abraçando a morena e pegando o livro das mãos delas - Kama Sutra - Assim que Harry lê o titulo ele cora

\- É...só queria...ler algo... diferente...- Fala Mione morrendo de vergonha

\- Só ler é? - Pergunta o moreno insinuante

\- É, por que? - Responde Mione sem perceber o tom do namorado

\- Você sabe o que dizem Mione, quem estuda e não pratica o que aprendeu é como o homem que lavra e não semeia - Fala Harry

\- Onde você quer chegar Harry? - Pergunta Mione entendendo o que Harry queria dizer

\- Que se você quiser praticar o que aprendeu - Fala o moreno envolvendo a namorada e beijando-lhe o pescoço - Estarei a sua disposição para ser sua cobaia. - Fala o moreno mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela

\- Você faria esse sacrifício por mim Potter? - Pergunta Mione se rendendo ao moreno

\- Faria com o maior prazer, amor - Fala o moreno acariciando a namorada - Tudo pelo bem dos seus estudos - E ele vai conduzindo sua garota para o sofá

\- Sabia que eu te amo? - Pergunta Mione

\- Sabia sim, afinal eu te amo mais - Responde Harry

\- Eu te amo muito mais

\- Não esta aberto a discussões - Fala Harry a calando com um beijo.

E assim os dois passam a tarde naquele sofá colocando em pratica os conhecimentos recém adquiridos pela morena.

**Fim**


	8. O que não mata, engorda

Mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts havia começado e Dumbledore havia acabado de iniciar o banquete. Harry, Hermione e Rony haviam retornado a Hogwarts para cursar o sétimo ano após Voldemort finalmente ter sido derrotado pelo menino-que-sobreviveu. Harry e Mione estavam juntos desde o casamento de Fleur e Gui. Mas na presença de Rony os dois se portavam apenas como os melhores amigos de sempre.

Como era o normal de todo ano, Rony estava se empanturrando com todo tipo de comida que o banquete de Hogwarts oferecia. Harry e Mione que já havia terminado de jantar apenas observavam o amigo comer.

\- Nossa Rony, você esta com fome - Comenta Mione

\- To morrendo de fome - Fala o ruivo de boca cheia - Se quiserem subir podem ir - Fala percebendo os olhares entre os amigos - Vão logo, sei que estão querendo se agarrar - Finaliza o ruivo voltando sua atenção para seu prato e nem percebendo os morenos super corados a sua frente

\- Não é isso Rony - Tenta Harry - É só que estamos com medo de você passar mal

\- Pode deixar Harry, logo mais encontro vocês no salão comunal - Fala o ruivo e os morenos então se retiram deixando o ruivo terminar seu jantar.

Quando Rony finalmente terminou, ele se levantou para ir para o salão comunal encontrar os amigos. O único problema é que no caminho começou a se sentir mal. Para sua sorte Luna andava distraída pelo castelo e viu o ruivo. Ela se aproximou e percebendo que ele não estava bem o auxiliou a caminhar até a enfermaria.

\- Algum problema srta Lovegood? - Pergunta Madame Pomfrey

\- Não sei o que o Ronald tem - Fala Luna

\- Me ajude a coloca-lo na maca que vou examina-lo. - Fala a enfermeira.

Após algum tempo, ela uma poção para Rony, que se sente melhor.

\- Pronto Sr Weasley. Já pode ir. O Sr teve apenas uma indigestão. - Fala a enfermeira

\- Obrigado madame. - Agradece Rony a enfermeira e então deixa a enfermaria com Luna - E obrigado Luna, como posso agradecê-la pela sua ajuda? - Pergunta Rony quando estavam em um corredor proximo a entrada da Corvinal.

\- Gostaria de um beijo seu - Fala Luna deixando o ruivo atônito.

\- Como? - Pergunta Rony vermelho

\- Um beijo... quero um beijo seu... sempre quis saber se o grande Ronald Weasley é tudo isso que dizem - Explica Luna

\- Então ta - Fala Rony ainda vermelho

Então Rony enlaçou pela cintura e deu um beijo na loira. O que ele não esperava era que aquele simples beijo ganhasse tanta paixão que ele acabaria prensando Luna na parede.

\- Uau - Fala Luna - Você é bem mais do que dizem - Fala a garota sonhadora

\- Você também é fantástica - Fala o ruivo beijando a loirinha da Corvinal novamente

E assim quando os morenos finalmente encontraram o ruivo, após muito busca-lo pelo castelo, o encontraram aos beijos com a loira. Eles saíram de fininho para não serem notados. Porque é aquilo que dizem, o que não mata, engorda.

**Fim.**


	9. Briga de Marido e mulher

Harry e Hermione estavam observando mais uma briga entre Draco e Gina. Não havia nada que os fazia parar de discutir. Os quatro estavam em uma missão secreta do QG de aurores e ainda sim eles ficavam brigando mais do que tudo. Mesmo após estarem casados ha dois anos

\- Ruiva, me deixa ler esse mapa - Fala Draco tentando pegar o mapa

\- Fica quieto ai que você esta me distraindo - Fala Gina tirando o mapa do alcance das mãos do marido.

\- Eu não to te distraindo, só quero ver o mapa - Fala Draco - Afinal a culpa de nós termos nos perdido é sua

\- A culpa seria minha se fosse eu quem tivesse falado que conheço a Irlanda muito bem - Fala Gina - Você que nos falou pra virar a direita

\- Não, eu disse pra virar a esquerda

\- Você falou que era na primeira direita - Fala Gina - Agora fica quieto ai que quem ta dirigindo sou eu

\- E quem deveria estar dirigindo era eu, assim teríamos virado na esquerda - Fala Draco

\- Nem morta que te deixo dirigir de novo, querido - Fala Gina

\- Posso saber por que? - Pergunta Draco presunçoso

\- Simplesmente porque amo demais essa caminhonete para ver você batê-la - Responde Gina irônica

\- Basta usar um reparo se batermos - Fala Draco com sarcasmo

\- Se você bater, mas isso não vai acontecer porque você não vai dirigir - Diz Gina superior

Enquanto isso o casal de morenos apenas observava a briga do banco de trás daquela caminhonete. Afinal, em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher.

**Fim**


	10. Quando o amor nos visita

Harry e Hermione estavam conversando no apartamento da morena. O papo como sempre era trabalho. Até que Harry olha pra amiga e algumas lembranças da amizade deles vem a sua mente. Ele fica meio perdido por um tempo.

\- Harry - chama Mione - Harry - tenta novamente - Harry - fala Mione passando a mão na frente do rosto dele - Harry - Fala Mione cutucando o amigo

\- O que foi Mione? - Pergunta Harry

\- Eu é que pergunto o que houve? - Fala Mione que ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry esclarece - Afinal era você que estava com o olhar vidrado e nem me ouviu chamar.

\- Desculpa, tava pensando em quanto tempo eu já te conheço - Fala Harry

\- E... - Mione faz para ele continuar

\- E ai que eu percebi que já faz 15 anos que nos conhecemos, que passamos por tudo junto e que eu não existo sem você - Fala Harry

\- Eu também não existo sem você - Fala Mione

Harry então perde o ultimo resquício de controle que ainda tinha e agarra a amiga. Ele a puxa para um beijo apaixonante, afinal, já faziam quase dois anos que se descobrira apaixonado pela melhor amiga e bela mulher que ela era. E ouvindo isso ele não resistiu mais.

Os dois se beijavam intensamente. Os beijos foram evoluindo cada vez mais e então quando Mione se deu conta eles já estavam em sua cama

\- Eu te amo - Fala Harry

Ela esquece de tudo e volta a beija-lo.

\- Eu também - Ela responde depois de cair exausta nos braços do moreno.

\- Então seja minha - Pede Harry

\- Pra sempre - Responde Mione e o beija novamente para selar aquele momento.

**Fim**


	11. Os opostos se atraem

Na segunda feira de manhã chegam ao ministerio Draco Malfoy acompanhado de Gina Weasley. Os dois trabalhavam juntos como aurores. Dividiam a sala, realizavam missões juntos, almoçavam juntos e iam embora juntos. Nos ultimos meses tudo que um fazia o outro esta presente. Eles o clima entre os dois havia melhorado muito. De vez em quando ainda se estranhavam, mas diferente de tempos atras, logo davam risada da inutil discussão. Mas o que ninguem poderia sonhar que aconteceria um dia, aconteceu: Draco e Gina chegaram de mãos dadas ao QG dos aurores.

\- Vou pegar um café para nós, amor - Fala Draco  
\- Obrigada querido. - Responde Gina - Estarei na sala começando o relatorio  
\- Certo, ja vou me juntar a voce - Fala o loiro dando um selinho na ruiva e indo buscar o café

Com certeza, se ninguem tivesse visto, nunca acreditariam. Draco era sonserino. Gina, grifinoria. Loiro e ruiva. Malfoy e Weasley. Ex-comensal e Membro da Ordem da Fenix. Fuinha e Doninha. Ele, filho unico. Ela tem seis irmãos. Ele vem de uma familia rica. Ela, de uma familia humilde. Ele, sangue puro. Ela, traidora do sangue. Os dois são completamente opostos um ao outro. Mas como diz o ditado, os opostos se atraem. E ali estava a prova definitiva.

**Fim**


	12. Não luar como o de janeiro

Era Janeiro. Harry levou Hermione até o topo da torre de astronomia. De lá podiam observar a beleza daquela lua que se apresentava para eles. Haviam muito poucos alunos na escola. As ferias de Natal ainda não haviam acabado e os alunos ainda não haviam regressado. Os dois morenos estavam observando o luar.

\- Aqui é lindo Harry - Fala Mione - E essa lua esta muito bonita  
\- Sim... é muito bonita - Fala Harry olhando Mione  
\- Obrigada por isso Harry - Fala Mione virando-se para Harry, que continuava perdido em seus pensamentos com o olhar vidrado nela. - Voce esta me ouvindo Harry? - Pergunta Mione passando a mão na frente dos olhos do melhor amigo  
\- Esta linda - Fala Harry deixando a morena corada.

Harry então se aproxima de Hermione e deixa seu rosto a poucos centimetros do dela. Hermione sentindo a proximidade tenta se afastar, mas ao olhar nos olhos do moreno, ela viu aquelas duas esmeraldas escurecidas. Harry então aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais. Hermione fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração dele tão proxima a si e ficou aguardando o inevitavel. Mas Harry não a beijo. Ele apenas afastou-se um pouco deixando Hermione decepcionada.

\- Desculpe Mione - Fala o moreno se aproximando novamente  
\- Pelo que Harry? - Pergunta a morena ainda entorpecida pelo momento.  
\- Por não ser forte o bastante pela primeira vez - Fala o moreno que rompe a distancia e a beija.

Primeiro os labios se tocaram suavemente. Conhecendo a textura e o sabor do outro. Depois os dentes começaram a prender levemente o labio do outro em uma provocação mutua. Então Mione abre os labios permitindo a passagem que Harry havia solicitado com a lingua. O moreno começa explorar a boca de sua morena. Mione acaricia a lingua dele com a sua e depois passa a explorar a boca do moreno. O beijo exalava paixão. E então o beijo foi perdendo intensidade. Os labios voltaram a se acariciar levemente. E assim o beijo terminou. Os olhos se abriram devagar.

\- Estou apaixonado por voce, Mione - Fala Harry a encarando.  
\- Tambem estou apaixonada por voce, Harry - Fala Mione arrancando um sorriso de Harry

E assim os dois se voltaram para aquele luar de janeiro. Mas agora as mão estavam dadas. E Mione repousava a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Nada poderia separa-los agora. Eles estavam felizes. Os corações batiam calmos. E os labios exibiam um belo sorriso, aquele sorriso feliz. Um sorriso que diz tudo. Um sorriso de quem finalmente havia encontrado o amor.

**Fim**


	13. Pra ficar perfeito

\- Harry, voce ja reparou nos nossos nomes? - Pergunta Mione  
\- Não, o que tem eles? - Pergunta Harry confuso  
\- Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, ou seja HJG e o seu é Harry James Potter, HJP - Fala MIone - Não acha a coincidencia grande?  
\- É destino Mione - Fala Harry se aproximando da morena - Porque na semana que vem, logo após o sim, voce sera Hermione Jane Potter, HJP igual eu - Fala o moreno a beijando  
\- É tem razão - Fala Mione quando rompem o beijo - Potter combina mais comigo do que Granger  
\- Com toda certeza meu amor - Fala Harry - Fica perfeito, como todo o resto em voce - E eles voltam a se beijar  
\- Eu te amo Harry  
\- Eu tambem te amo Mione

E assim, o casal de morenos ficou namorando naquela noite calma que marcava a ultima semana de solteiros deles. Porque casal mais perfeito não haveria. Ambos da grifinoria, ambos morenos, ambos corajosos, ambos leais, ambos fortes, ambos enfrentaram Voldermort, ambos foram adotados pelos Weasley, ambos triufaram na guerra e a unica diferença deles seria corrigida na semana seguinte, quando o G daria espaço ao P.

**Fim**


	14. Chegando em casa banho

Hermione chegou em casa e encontrou tudo arrumado, como havia deixado antes de sair pela manhã para trabalhar, exceto por uma coisa. Harry havia chegado e largado os sapatos na escada. Mione então seguiu o "rastro" até o quarto que dividiam. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Quantas vezes não havia chegado em casa e o marido estava no banho. Quantas vezes havia ficado na dúvida se deveria entrar no banheiro e juntar-se a ele. Quantas vezes decidiu acompanhá-lo no banho. E quantas vezes havia ficado do lado de fora tomando coragem para isso, até que o desejo a vencesse e, mesmo corada, ela entrasse lá. Então pensou o que estava esperando. Era sempre a mesma coisa, chegava e o encontrava no banho. Ficava envergonhada por querer invadir o banho do marido. Ponderava se deveria ou não fazê-lo, mas no fim sempre ia. Pensando nisso a morena se despiu e entrou no banheiro.

Harry estava de costas para a porta e cantava baixinho uma canção romântica. Nem percebeu a porta se abrir. Foi quando sentiu mãos delicadas abraçando sua cintura e acariciando seu abdômen. Um rosto encostar às suas costas. A pele macia do corpo dela tocar o seu. As mãos subirem para seus ombros acariciando-o. Os seios dela, já mostrando o desejo dela, sendo comprimidos contra suas costas e, por fim, lábios macios e com o gosto mais doce que ele já havia provado mordiscarem suavemente suas costas, depois distribuírem beijos na base de seu pescoço e por fim mordiscarem levemente a região para, em seguida, acariciá-la com a língua quente. Harry, então, não aguentando mais a provocação de sua mulher, se virou e envolveu Mione em seus braços para em seguida dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Mione quase derreteu quando o marido a olhou nos olhos, cheio de desejo e depois a beijou. Harry sabia como enlouquecê-la. Beijava-a com muita paixão enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seu corpo e a traziam mais para si. A água quente que caía por seus corpos só tornava tudo mais suave e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Harry então prensou a esposa na parede e ali se amaram. Ele adorava essas pequenas ousadias da esposa. Amava quando ela demonstrava desejá-lo tanto quanto ele a desejava.

Afinal, um casamento é feito de momentos. E quer momento mais especial do que aquele ato de amor em que os morenos estavam envolvidos sob aquele jato quente? Não é preciso palavras. Não é preciso grandes preparações. O mais simples gesto pode transmitir tudo. E para aqueles dois, o olhar era o mais poderoso contato que compartilhavam.

**Fim**


	15. O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver

\- Harry, será que podemos conversar? - Pergunta Mione abordando o amigo no ministerio.  
\- Claro Mione - Diz o moreno - Só vamos pra minha sala  
\- Certo - E então os dois morenos se dirigem para lá  
\- Pode falar agora - Adianta-se Harry - Sobre o que quer conversar?  
\- Voce esta estranho ultimamente, mais distante, distraido, um pouco triste... tem alguma coisa acontecendo? - Pergunta Mione  
\- Não sei do que voce esta falando... - Mente Harry desviando o olhar de Mione  
\- Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa - Fala Mione - Voce é meu melhor amigo  
\- Justamente por isso não posso contar - Fala Harry desviando o olhar  
\- Por que não poderia Harry? - Pergunta MIone sem entender  
\- Porque estou apaixonado - Fala Harry cansado de negar  
\- Isso é maravilhoso Harry... voce merece ser feliz... ter sua familia... voce será um grande pai - Fala Mione feliz - Mas por que voce esta assim... parecendo chateado?  
\- Porque eu to cansado dela não notar... eu faço de tudo... dou conselhos... enxugo as lagrimas... sou companheiro... compartilhamos os bons e maus momentos... mas eu to ficando cansado disso - Fala Harry a olhando intensamente  
\- Voce ja falou com ela? - Pergunta MIone  
\- Ja tentei todas as indiretas que conheço, mas essa morena é dificil - Fala Harry com um sorriso maroto  
\- Talvez ela seja distraida ou timida - Fala Mione - Ela com certeza vai ser muito burra senão reparar no homem maravilhoso que esta apaixonado por ela  
\- Na real ela é bem esperta - Fala Harry ainda sorrindo - A bruxa mais esperta da nossa geração  
\- Quem é ela Harry? - Pergunta Mione  
\- A unica mulher com que compartilhei tudo que tenho - Fala Harry  
\- Me diz o nome dessa louca que não repara em voce - Fala Mione - Que eu vou sacudi-la para ver se a ficha cai  
\- Acho que voce não vai conseguir Mione - Fala Harry ainda sorrindo  
\- Por que não? Ela é muito maior que eu? Não sabia que gostava de garotas enormes e fortes Harry - Fala Mione pensando no tamanho da mulher que ia encarar pelo amigo  
\- Na verdade ela exatamente como voce Mione - Fala Harry  
\- Então porque não irei conseguir? - Pergunta Mione confusa  
\- Porque ela ainda não percebeu - Fala Harry  
\- Então tome uma atitude, chega nela e rouba um beijo apaixonado dela - Fala Mione  
\- Ela não ficaria brava? - Pergunta Harry gostando da ideia  
\- Duvido - Fala Mione - Toda mulher adora o beijo de um homem apaixonado.

Então Harry puxa Mione para si e lhe da um beijo apaixonado. Lento, tranquilo e explorador no inicio. Mas conforme os dois foram se ajustando, o beijo começou a exalar desejo e paixão. Quando o ar faltou, os morenos se separaram. Abriram os olhos devagar.

\- Por que fez isso? - Pergunta Mione meio area pelo beijo  
\- Porque voce ainda não percebeu que eu te amo - Fala Harry  
\- Sou eu? - Pergunta Mione assustada  
\- Sim - Fala Harry  
\- Mas... mas... mas... eu... eu... - Tenta formular um frase  
\- Esquece as palavras e me beija Mione - Fala Harry buscando mais um beijo de sua morena  
\- Acho que me apaixonei por voce Harry - Fala Mione depois de varios beijos apaixonados.  
\- Então farei voce ter certeza - Fala Harry e volta a beijar sua amada morena.

**Fim**


	16. Você acredita no amor?

Gina e Draco trabalhavam com aurores havia quatro anos. Tres deles como parceiros. Nessa nova missão, os dois estavam observando uma pequena movimentação de um grupo suspeito de serem comensais da morte. Draco não aguentando mais aquele silencio que se instalará entre eles horas atras resolveu quebra-lo.

\- Voce acredita em amor Gina? - Perguntou Draco.  
\- Não, eu não acredito no amor - Responde Gina - E voce?  
\- Sim, ma não adianta nada. - Responde Draco simplesmente  
\- Por que? - Pergunta Gina curioso  
\- Porque a mulher que amo não acredita no amor - Responde Draco a olhando intensamente.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer, o grupo que eles observavam começaram uma grande confusão e Draco resolveu agir. Após muita confusão e varios feitiços trocados, sobrou apenas um unico comensal em pé. Ele lançou um feitiço e caiu desacordado. Gina impossibilitou e prendeu o comensal. Logo após correu até Draco e colocou a cabeça dele sobre seu colo.

\- Draco, acorda - Chama Gina - Por favor acorda... voce não pode me deixar...  
\- Eu te amo - Fala Draco ainda tonto

Gina então o beija. Um beijo doce e apaixonante.

\- Por que fez isso? - Pergunta Draco ao final do beijo  
\- Porque acho que te amo - Fala Gina  
\- Mas voce disse que não acredita no amor - Fala Draco  
\- Mas depois de ve-lo cair por aquele feitiço e imaginar que voce me deixaria pra sempre, acho que algo mudou em mim... acho que descobri que voce me conquistou... porque eu não quero mais largar voce... - Fala Gina e o beija novamente

**Fim**


	17. Convite de casamento

Harry chega a porta do apê de Mione todo sorridente. Quando ela abre a porta, se depara com as duas esmeraldas que mais ama observando-a com um sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto. Ela o deixa entrar.

\- Oi Harry, pelo visto esta feliz - Ela fala depois de dar um selinho no namorado  
\- Muito - Responde  
\- POsso saber o por que desse animo todo? - Pergunta curiosa  
\- Vou casar - Responde o moreno sorrindo mais ainda  
\- Com quem? - Pergunta Mione se sentindo traida e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada  
\- Não te enviaram o convite ainda? - Pergunta Harry sorrindo  
\- Não - Fala Mione contendo as lagrimas. Não iria chorar na frente dele  
\- Droga, eu esqueci... a noiva não recebe convite - Fala Harry se ajoelhando e estendendo o anel para ela - E então, voce aceita casar comigo? - Pergunta Harry e Mione leva as mãos a boca e deixa muitas lagrimas rolarem  
\- Eu aceito - Fala Mione o puxando para levantar e o beijando em seguida - Eu te amo Harry  
\- Eu tambem te amo Mione - E coloca o anel no dedo de Mione para em seguida voltar a beija-la.

**Fim**


	18. Quem ama rosas, convive com espinhos

Gina estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts quando avista um certo loiro conversando muito animado com uma garota loira da Corvinal. Ao perceber Gina se aproximando Draco acena. A garota apenas da um beijo na bochecha do loiro e sai. Gina não notar quem era a garota. Mas apressou o passo para chegar logo ao loiro.

\- E então? - Pergunta Gina se aproximando  
\- Uma amiga - Fala Draco  
\- E só por isso voce precisa estar todo sorrisos pra ela? - Pergunta Gina brava  
\- Ta com ciumes amor? - Pergunta Draco tentando se aproximar  
\- Não, só que é estranho ver meu namorado sorrindo tanto pra uma amiga loira que eu não sei quem é - Fala Gina com sarcasmo na voz  
\- Voce ta sim com ciumes. - Fala Draco  
\- E se tiver, algum problema? - Pergunta Draco  
\- Nenhum - Responde o loiro - Afinal ela é só uma amiga muito especial  
\- Se ela é tão especial assim, por que não vai atras dela? - Pergunta Gina brava  
\- Porque ela não tem uma coisa que voce tem - Responde o loiro  
\- Que seria? - Pergunta Gina  
\- Meu coração - Fala Draco e então a puxa para um beijo.

Afinal quem ama rosas, convive com espinhos.

**Fim**


	19. Sonhei com você

**Sonhei com você**

Harry acordou sorrindo naquele dia. Estava feliz. Muito feliz. Sentou na cama e olhou para o lado, viu Mione dormindo. Ele acariciou seus cabelos e começou a beijar bem de leve sua pele.  
Mione sentindo aquele toque gentil do marido começou a despertar. Ela abre os olhos e sorri  
\- Bom dia - Fala a mulher ainda com a voz preguiçosa  
\- Bom dia amor da minha vida - Retribui Harry com um sorriso imenso no rosto  
\- Parece que alguem acordou feliz - Comenta se aninhando ao marido  
\- É que eu sonhei com voce - Fala Harry acariciando a esposa  
\- Serio? Me conta o que sonhou - Pede Mione  
\- Não lembro - Fala Harry  
\- Então como voce tem certeza que sonhou comigo? - Pergunta Mione levantando a cabeça do peito do marido para observa-lo  
\- Porque eu simplesmente acordei feliz - Fala Harry a puxando para si e a beijando intensamente.

**Fim**


	20. Uma surpresa

Eu estava sentado naquela cadeira ja fazia horas, tudo bem, estou exagerando... mas ja faziam uns vinte ou trinta minutos que minha amada esposa havia entrado na sala do medico e não dava noticia alguma. Ja fazia uma semana que ela estava passando mal e hoje eu resolvi obriga-la a vir ao medico. Ela veio a contra gosto, e por isso não me deixou entrar.

Mais um tempo se passou e ela finalmente apareceu, seu rosto estava palido, ela caminhava com os olhos perdidos e brilhantes, mas em seus labios havia um sorriso doce e feliz. Ela vinha trazendo um papel e me olhava agora. Eu me levantei e fui na direção dela. Quando nossos corpos estavam proximos, ela se jogou em meus braços e eu a acolhi. Eu sempre irei acolhe-la em meus braços. Ela então apertou ainda mais o nosso abraço e chorou. Eu a afastei quando seu pranto diminuiu um pouco e a olhei preocupado. Ela como sempre entendeu e me entregou o papel, que eu olhei e não entendi direito o que estava ali. Ela então me olhou e levou minha mão ao seu ventre.

\- Voce vai ser papai, Harry - Fala minha esposa sorrindo em meio as lagrimas  
\- Eu... serei pai? - Pergunto sorrindo bobo para ela, com os olhos deixando lagrimas cairem  
\- Sim - Ela responde sorrindo  
\- Eu te amo Mione - E eu a puxo para um beijo apaixonado no meio do pronto socorro.  
\- Eu tambem, Harry - E então voltamos a nos beijar

**Fim**


	21. O presente de Natal

Era manhã de Natal e um jovem bruxinho dormia embaixo da árvore lindamente decorada com bola coloridas e lâmpadas piscantes. Os presentes rodeavam o pequeno menino de cabelos negros muito desalinhados e sorriso doce, que sustentava em seus lábios durante o sono tranquilo, o que era percebido pela respiração lenta.

Da porta, um casal de morenos observava o pequeno, quase uma cópia do pai, dormir tranquilo. Eles não tinham coragem de acordar o pequenino, que dormia tão em paz com seu pequeno cobertor e seu hipogrifo de pelúcia.

Após um tempo impreciso, o garotinho começou a se mexer e despertou. Seus olhos verdes brilharam ao ver as bolinhas coloridas da árvore, depois olhou os presentes e então se voltou para observar os pais, que agora estavam sentados no sofá. O pequeno foi até a mãe e subiu em seu colo, se aninhando em seus braços, tendo os cabelos mais bagunçados pelos pais. Ele soltou um bocejo, ficou um tempo aproveitando aquele carinho gostoso que o pai fazia e então despertou realmente.

\- Papai, papai, papai - fala o menino -, vamos abrir os presentes?

\- Vai lá, Campeão - responde Harry.

\- Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe - chama o pequeno. - Me ajuda?

\- Claro, meu amor - fala Mione, se levantando do sofá com o garotinho e indo para perto da árvore.

E naquele festival de rasgar embrulhos coloridos, James teve seus olhos iluminados diversas vezes pela surpresa dos presentes e o vislumbre de toda a diversão que teria com os pais quando brincassem com aqueles brinquedos.

Depois de abrir os presentes, o pequeno pegou o copo de leite e os biscoitos que o pai havia trazido e sentou-se no chão daquela sala para comer.

Enquanto isso, Harry puxou Mione para si e lhe roubou um beijo.

\- E eu, não ganho nenhum presente? - pergunta Harry abraçado à mulher.

\- Claro que ganha, meu amor - fala Mione conduzindo a mão do marido para seu ventre e observando-o em expectativa.

\- Sério? - pergunta Harry.

\- Sim - fala Mione.

\- Eu te amo. - Ele toma a mulher nos braços e a beija apaixonadamente.

\- Feliz Natal, Harry - fala Mione.

\- Feliz Natal, Mione - fala Harry.

**Fim**


	22. Não quero ir

Hermione nunca parará para pensar em Harry interessado em si como homem até a noite anterior quando suas amigas resolveram contar que ele parecia muito interessado. Mesmo após negar para todos naquela mesa de bar em que rolava a despedida de solteira de Gina, que se casaria com Malfoy no dia seguinte, ela não podia deixar de pensar que o amigo agia diferente com ela.

\- Aceito - Responde Gina ao padre  
\- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher - Fala o padre - Pode beijar a noiva - E Draco se aproxima de Gina e a beija.

Os varios casais que ali estavam tambem trocam um beijinho. Mione, cansada de pensar, ve Harry a observando e da um leve beijo nos labios do moreno e se afasta.

Os morenos nada comentaram do beijo naquela noite, apenas dançaram juntos por horas e trocaram varios outros beijos ao longo da noite.

Com as horas da madrugada ja muito avançadas, o moreno estava na porta de sua melhor amiga se despedindo ha varios minutos.

\- Até amanhã Mione.  
\- Até Harry - E Harry rouba mais um beijo dela  
\- Eu tenho que ir - Fala Harry  
\- Eu sei  
\- Mas eu não quero - Fala Harry  
\- Eu tambem não quero que va - Fala Mione corando  
\- Então o que faremos? - Pergunta Harry  
\- Dorme aqui - Responde Mione  
\- Mas...  
\- Eu te amo - Fala Mione beijando o moreno  
\- Eu tambem - Fala o moreno adentrando o apartamento de sua melhor amiga aos beijos.

**Fim**


	23. Discussão cor-de-rosa

Eram quase três horas da manhã, a lareira estava acessa e um casal de morenos "conversava" aos sussurros.

\- Aiaiai Yukitoo - Fala Mione - Será que você não vê?  
\- O que eu deveria ver MIone? - Pergunta Harry confuso  
\- Meu coracisco dando solavancos aqui e você não se liga em nada? - Pergunta Mione  
\- O que? - Pergunta Harry novamente  
\- Mamy doce de Merlinzinho do céu! - Exclama Mione - Pelos hippogrifos cantantes da terra do nunca, você realmente não percebe nada  
\- Mione, você poderia ser clara? - Pede Harry sem entender nenhuma palavra  
\- Santos sapatinhos coloridos de Voldemort! - Fala Mione - A Gina e o Draco se amam  
\- Será mesmo Mione? Ele foi nosso inimigo por tanto tempo que eu não me convenço dessa mudança tão rapidamente. - Fala Harry emburrado  
\- Doces unhas fashioncolor da Lolly Pop! De uma chance a ela Harry - Pede Mione - Harry, a Gina o ama e confia nele. Ele salvou a vida dela e quase morreu para isso - Fala Mione - Eu vi ele recebendo a maldição cruciatus por ela  
\- Mas ele poderia ta armando com aquele comensal - Fala Harry  
\- Passada na chapinha? Passada no rolo compressor a nivel extreme! - Fala Mione - Você só pode estar pirado. Porque nunca o Draco faria algo assim, eu vi, Harry - Fala Mione - Ele quase morreu porque ele já havia levado mais de dez feitiços por ela  
\- Ta bom Mione, supondo que ele esteja do nosso lado, o que eu devo fazer? - Pergunta Harry  
\- Nada - Fala simplesmente Mione  
\- Nada? - Pergunta Harry - Como assim?  
\- Pelos unicornios coloridos, você não percebeu ainda que ela o ama e é correspondida? - Fala Mione - Draco entrou na linha por ela e continuará assim. Ele a ama e fara de tudo para serem felizes. até o Rony ja viu isso e aceitou.  
\- Rony aceitou porque esta feliz da vida com a Luna. Pra ele tudo se resume a amor - Fala Harry  
\- E não é o que deveria ser? - Pergunta MIone - O amor que te salvou Harr que fará a diferença contra Voldemort.  
\- Mas como? - Pergunta Harry  
\- juro que você só poderia estar cego nivel ninja ou comprando olhos novos no mercado negro para não ver o que eu to tentando te dizer - Fala Mione  
\- Que seria?  
\- Eu te amo Harry - Fala Mione num só folego.  
\- Eu também te amo Mione, sempre amei, mas tenho medo dele fazer algo contra você - Fala Harry  
\- Awwwwwwwwwwnnnnn que lindoooooooow! - Fala Mione que se atira nos braços de Harry e o beija selando assim o final da briga e o começo do namoro.

**FIM.**  
**\- **  
**N/A: Este capitulo é um presente para minha querida amiga Mariana Thamiris.**


	24. Uma conversa qualquer

Harry e Hermione andavam de mãos dadas por uma praça trouxa de Londres. O dia estava frio, mas sem chuva ou neve, apenas cinzento. Um vento frio fazia os dois buscarem ficar mais próximos na tentativa de se esquentarem, mas sem desgrudar as mãos.

\- Mione, você falou com a sua mãe ontem? - Pergunta Harry nervoso.  
\- Sobre? - Indaga Hermione.  
\- Sobre passarmos o Natal na casa deles - responde Harry.  
\- Ainda não, mas por que amor? - Questiona Hermione.  
\- Porque eu estou pensando em te raptar durante o Natal.  
\- Sabe que eu iria a qualquer lugar com você - Mione fala dando um beijo timido no marido. - Mas para que quer me raptar?  
\- Para ter o prazer de te desembrulhar na noite de Natal como meu presente - diz o moreno rindo e levando um leve tapa da morena.

O moreno então a enlaça pela cintura e a puxa para um beijo de verdade. Hermione percebendo que ninguém estava perto, aparata os dois de volta para o apartamento em que moravam. É, seria uma bela de tarde domingo, regada a chocolate quente e amor. Muito amor.

**FIM.**


	25. Fazendo Loucuras

\- Por que não? - Questiona o moreno.  
\- É insensato- responde a morena.  
\- Será perfeito - promete o jovem de olhos esmeralda.  
\- Será inconsequente - diz a jovem de olhos castanhos.  
\- Vamos ser felizes para sempre - garante o jovem bruxo com a cicatriz de raio na testa.  
\- Meus pais vão nos matar - rebate a jovem bruxa de cabelos cacheados.  
\- Já estamos aqui - fala o rapaz com talento para encrenca.  
\- O que é uma enorme loucura da minha parte - replica a mais brilhante bruxa de sua geração.  
\- Depois você pensa - rebate o testa rachada.  
\- É pra sempre - afirma a sabe tudo.  
\- Eu sei - comenta o menino-que-sobreviveu.  
\- Esta maluco? - se espanta melhor amiga do menino-que-sobreviveu.  
\- Estou te amando - declara Harry.  
\- Eu também te amo - devolve Hermione.  
\- Então? - Indaga o rapaz.  
\- Sim - diz a morena para o cara vestido de Elvis, que estava parado a sua frente dentro de uma simpática capela de Las Vegas.  
\- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher - declama o cara vestido de Elvis. Harry e Mione trocam um beijo apaixonado sobe as vistas de um casal qualquer que servira de testemunhas para a união daqueles jovens amantes que o mundo logo conheceria.

**FIM.**


	26. MSN Bruxo

Batendo na janela do quarto em que Hermione dormia em Hogwarts, Edwiges havia acabado de trazer uma nova resposta:

"_Sabe qual a única coisa que sinto falta?"_

Hermione então rabisca a resposta no pergaminho e entrega para Edwiges levar para Harry que aguardava na janela do lado oposto da torre da Grifinória.

_" Do Sirius?"_

Harry então escreve a nova resposta e envia a Mione:

"_Adoro o Sirius, mas sinto falta de dormir agarradinho em você"._

Lê a morena sorrindo da resposta do namorado para então mandar-lhe uma outra mensagem:  
_  
"Eu também sinto falta disso."_

Harry sorri feliz ao ler o que estava escrito no pergaminho e devolve outra mensagem para Edwiges levar a sua morena:

_"Eu amo você"_

A morena lê aquilo e se emociona, se apressando em responder:

_"Também amo você"_

O moreno fica euforico com a resposta da namorada e responde:

_"Preciso te ver."  
_  
A morena marca o encontro:

_"Estou descendo para o Salão Comunal"_

Harry aceita:

_"Te encontro lá"._

E assim os morenos se encontram no salão comunal para trocarem beijos apaixonados madrugada a dentro.

**FIM.**


	27. Beijo na chuva

Harry e Hermione estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Uma harpa encantada tocava uma doce melodia. Hermione estava ensinando Harry a dançar. Foi quando, no meio de um rodopio, um relampago cortou os ceus e um trovão se fez ouvir a seguir. E então uma forte chuva começou a cair.

Hermione que havia parado de dançar com o trovão e se agarrado ao namorado, agora era puxada pela mão em direção ao castelo.

\- Vamos pegar um resfriado - falou Harry enquanto corria.  
\- Espera - pede Hermione parando.  
\- Desculpe, estou indo muito rapido? - Questiona o morendo preocupado.  
\- Não é isso - diz Hermione. - Apenas queria fazer uma coisa - conta a morena corada - com você.  
\- O que seria? - Indaga Harry se aproximando e fazendo um carinho no rosto da namorada, enquanto sorria apaixonado.  
\- Isso - responde Hermione e o beija de maneira doce e apaixonada.

Harry, após a surpresa pela iniciativa da garota, passa seus braços pela cintura dela e a puxa para mais perto de si. Os lábios se tocavam com calma. O beijo era gentil, apesar do calor que exalava. Hermione passeava as mãos entre as costas e os cabelos do moreno querendo traze-lo para perto. Harry acariciava a lateral do corpo da namorada. As linguas se entendiam em uma dança sensual. O beijo os tirava o folego. E somente quando o ar faltou que se separaram.

\- Sempre quis te beijar na chuva - declara Hermione.  
\- Pode fazer isso quando quiser - Harry graceja sorrindo feliz.  
\- Tão bom assim? - Pergunta divertida.  
\- Acho que preciso verificar novamente, apenas para tirar a duvida, diz o moreno sorrindo travesso.  
\- Não seja por isso - responde Hermione puxando o namorado para outro beijo.

**FIM.**


	28. Maldito Celular

**Maldito Celular**

Gina não aguentava mais ver a Pansy sempre dando um jeitinho de escrever, telefonar, enviar coruja e Merlim sabe mais o que para seu namorado. Draco sempre vinha dizendo que era apenas porque a garota se sentia sozinha agora que Blaise Zabini estava ocupado demais durante a semana em seu novo sei-la-o-que.

Vendo que o celular de seu amado Draco (sim, o loiro foi obrigado a comprar um celular, porque uma de suas empresas agora fazia negocios com outra trouxa) estava tocando, Gina fez questão de memorizar o número que aparecia no visor e trazia o nome: Pansy Parkinson. Porem, deixou que caisse na caixa.

Draco assim que saiu do banho, com apenas a toalha enrolada na cintura, agarrou sua ruiva e lhe roubou um beijo.

\- Adoro quando faz isso - diz Gina.  
\- O que? - Questiona o loiro com sorriso malicioso.  
\- Me beija assim com o corpo todo molhado - responde Gina também maliciosa. - Me faz querer arrancar sua toalha e voltar pro chuveiro.  
\- Podemos fazer isso... - Draco é interrompido por seu celular tocando. - Segura o fogo aê! - Fala o sonserino pegando o celular. - O que quer Pansy?... esta certo... Blaise deve estar indo pra casa... estou ocupado... tchau! - E volta a se virar para sua ruiva, - onde estavámos? - Indaga já lhe puxando para um beijo e se dirigindo pra cama.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Gina era só sorrisos. Pansy não havia mais ligado para seu querido Draquinho. Foi com esse ar que Mione um dia a questionou qual era a formula magica, pois ela adoraria tirar Cho do pé de Harry.

\- Simples Mione, você descobre o número dela e então coloca na porta de alguns banheiros de estações de trem e bares bem cafonas ou sujos. Mas o principal é colocar abaixo do número uma frase de efeito: " Solteirissima e gostosa, doida pra fazer programa com homens e mulheres de todas as idades. Qualquer fantasia que tenha, me liga e eu satisfaço!" Assim, eu garanti que ela terá muito o que fazer - reponde Gina deixando a amiga boquiaberta.

**FIM.**  
**-**  
**N/A:**** Capitulo não betado. **


End file.
